


【花期】人鱼

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: ILAND
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 6





	【花期】人鱼

【1】  
“你们知道吗？海浪无数次小心或激烈地触碰海岸线，其实只是为了让他知道——‘在这广袤的世界里，你不是孤独的，我一直爱你。’”  
朴圣焄走进花园时，刚好听到背对他被小孩子们簇拥着的那人讲了这样一句话。

这背影他似曾相识，但仔细一想又没什么印象。垂眸思考的间隙，那人讲完了故事，身边的孩子们叽叽喳喳蹦跶着散开了去，正遇上那人回头看他身后，“哎呀，这不是Jay吗？”  
跟在朴圣焄身后的少年朝他打了声招呼，“是希圣哥呀，今天没有和那位一起吗？”  
叫做“希圣”的男孩缓缓眨了眨眼，停顿了那么一下之后老实回答：“没有，他有事。”

初夏的风吹在身上难免有些燥热，尤其在这下午的大太阳下。  
朴圣焄舔了下有些干的嘴唇，偏过些头问Jay，“这位是？以前没见过。”  
“崔侍卫长上个月带来见过一次，你那天在前廷和老爷子吵架刚好没在。”好友顿了一下，放低了音量在他耳边说了一句，“他们俩好像是很亲密的关系。”  
“哦，这样吗……”朴圣焄看了看眼前已站起身的人，弯了弯眼，“你好，我是朴圣焄。”他伸出了手问好。

对方手微凉，手心有些潮湿。  
在初夏微乎其微的风里，朴圣焄轻轻捏了捏他骨节分明的手，好像在身旁喷泉间歇轻拍石壁的声音里闻到了大海的气息，空气里带一些湿气，又奇妙地清爽而干净利落。  
“我叫李希圣。”稍稍转动了下膝盖站正的少年和他差不多高，杏眼圆睁，这会儿因为含着友善的笑意，微微有些眼角下垂，看起来柔软而易于亲近。  
“我想……我大概明白为什么小孩子们喜欢围着你了。”朴圣焄笑着说。  
“……嗯？”顷刻的迟疑，在大概猜到了他话里的意思后，李希圣深琥珀色的瞳仁里忽然因为他这一句话带上些无措和不好意思，“没有的事，大家……嗯，我在这里反正也没事做嘛。”  
朴圣焄本意不在揶揄，并没想到对方这样回答他：“没有这回事，很欢迎你常来，就是……”  
他顿了顿，还是说了出口：“夏天太阳大，在室外容易中暑。不嫌弃的话可以到屋里来。一直在室外容易中暑。”

“……噗！”在他身后Jay扭开头去小声嘲笑他，“什么破理由要讲两遍……”  
李希圣看了看他，又看了看朴圣焄，发现了对方注视自己的视线之后垂眸刚好看到那人还握着自己的手。  
——白皙而柔软，在七、八月的季节里比室外稍高了一些温度。  
和自己的比，似乎是更白一些。  
“好像最近是晒黑了一点。”他眨了两下眼，不好意思地笑着重新抬头和对方对视了一下，“下次我……”  
“下次直接报名字进来就是，我会知会侍卫的。前阵子母亲请园丁把树杈都修剪了，现在没什么遮蔽物，夏天太阳厉害得很，来都来了还是进来吧，这样舒服一些，不必客气。”

【2】  
朴圣焄第二次见到李希圣，是在七夕的晚宴上。  
还是在上次的地方，后花园的喷泉石台旁。

这日宫里因节庆的关系张灯结彩，好不热闹。朴圣焄还未成年，觥筹交错中小抿了几口，就被长辈们放出了宴会厅。  
绣着金色图腾的白礼服箍在身上，于盛夏里像座无形的牢笼。朴圣焄推门而出，解开了袖口挽起了一点礼服袖子，摆正了腰间的配剑慢慢踩下了台阶。  
晚风带着不远处喷泉的水汽间或跳跃到他肩头，他把拆解下的袖扣放进口袋，一抬头刚好看到喷泉旁坐着李希圣。  
这日他穿得没之前那么随意，蓝色的礼服外套整齐搭在石阶上，白色衬衣似乎尺码有些大了，在晚风和喷泉的水雾里，隐约可以看到扣得好好的袖口和领子，肩头有些垮下来，看起来主人心情不甚好的样子。

朴圣焄又低头理了理自己的袖子。  
在又一次喷泉鼓足勇气喷出绚烂的水花后，他迈开了步子靠近——  
“希圣哥你在这里？”他有些惊喜，声音里带着笑意，却在接触到对方慌乱的眼神里顿住了表情，“……怎、怎么了？”  
“没事。”李希圣眨掉了一点眼里的水汽，“天气有点热。”  
“……嗯，盛夏了。”朴圣焄看他一眼，刘海微湿，有几丝黏在了额头上，“不用那么规矩，这里没人来，你可以把袖口解开。”  
在对方应声抬起的困惑视线里，他笑了笑，指了指自己的胳膊，“像我这样，我帮你？”  
“不了不了，我自己来吧。”李希圣连连摇头，低头开始解起了袖口的袖扣。  
针式的袖扣和平时穿的衬衣纽扣有些差别，他折腾了两下无果只好停下手研究起构造来。

……第一次穿？不过之前好像是听Jay说过，李希圣不是城里人，是某天被侍卫长在回程途中捡回来的。  
朴圣焄的共情能力很好，打小自人来人往中看多了人世百态，他猜对方怕是第一次穿这样制式的礼服，以往怕是也不太来这种场合，估计内心多少有些惶恐。  
于是他蹲下了身子，从李希圣的右手里接管过那颗袖扣，轻轻一拔一推解了开来握在手心里，“这东西单手不太好弄，我帮你。”  
也没等对方反应，顺手就拉过了李希圣的右手，把另一颗也解了开来，又替他挽起了袖子，“这样是不是好一点？”

“……嗯。”李希圣把右手小小心抽回来了一点，突兀地疏离了一些距离。  
总算接收到了对方确认的回复，朴圣焄笑了笑，先解开了自己的领扣拿下领巾，放进礼服口袋里，一屁股坐到了离开对方大约一个人距离远的石阶上，用手来回轻轻松了松领口，“还好这里没外人，可以放松一下。”  
李希圣侧过点头看他。大约是天热蒸发过快的关系，他脸上的水渍痕迹已经消失得一干二净，“里面很累吗？”  
还年轻的小王子双手撑着身侧的石阶，并没有转头，只是含着笑意耸着肩侧头看他，“……嗯，每天这样，是很累的。”  
“很累吗……”李希圣又低下了一些头，还没干透的刘海垂着，看不清表情，但朴圣焄猜他大约又心情不好起来。  
这个人太容易猜了，虽然脸上喜怒哀乐遮掩得很不错，但整个人的气场就像个小气球，上浮下沉，明显得很。  
于是他又开口了：“领扣要帮忙吗？我猜是佣人帮你扣的？解开会舒服点。”说着也没等对方推拒，翻过身单腿跪在石阶上，另一条腿踩地权当支撑，脸堪堪贴近对方，差不多能清楚数清小鹿眼眨了几次有多少根睫毛的距离。  
“……好了。”他像个胜利者一样站起身放过了稍年长一点的对方，炫耀一样挥了挥手上的领扣，微微抬了抬下巴，“需要的话就自己解开颗扣子吧，我来就逾矩了。”  
“嗯。”天秤座这会大约是屈服于气温不再纠结，又或是想要手上做点什么缓解刚才一瞬过近的距离引发的尴尬，他伸手解开了一颗扣子。  
站在他面前的朴圣焄笑着摸了摸自己的喉结，像个被满足了的小孩高兴地献宝那样，“我告诉你个秘密，你别告诉别人好不好？”  
“……什么？”李希圣抬眼看他。

只见他笑得眯了眼，抬起了白净的手，那修长的指尖处慢慢凝结出了一颗小小的冰球，倒映着不远处城堡的彩灯，闪烁着剔透绚烂的光。  
他手指软了软，冰球顺势倒进他的手心里，被递给了坐在喷泉外沿石阶上的李希圣。

彩灯刚好熄灭，正准备替换成下一轮的颜色。  
没有了光源，星空里微黄的弯钩倒映在冰球上，李希圣拿过来细细端研，像发现宝物一样站起身举起冰球把月亮装进正中心的位置。  
他回头惊喜地问朴圣焄：“你会魔法？”  
“一点点小伎俩，它等会还是会化的。”小王子脸上有些得意的微笑，用手比划了一个“小小”的手势，又挪到嘴上“嘘”了一声，“说好保密的哦。”

“现在，这是只有我们俩才知道的秘密了。”他这么说着。

【3】  
“希圣。”  
“父亲。”李希圣闻声慌慌张张地站起身，拍了拍褶皱的衬衣，慌慌张张扣起了领子。  
朴圣焄慢慢站了起来，侧了点身半挡在他身前，“侍卫长。”他朝对方点了点头，优雅而疏离。  
“殿下在这里。”  
“是的。”  
“天色不早了，我要带希圣回家了。”  
“好的，早点休息。”他看着朝对方走过去的少年，那圆眼看他一眼又挪开了视线，把手上抱着的礼服紧了紧，好像抱着什么宝贝似的。  
“改日再叙。”他对着李希圣的背影小声说。

城堡的灯光重新亮了起来，这次是温暖的橙黄色的光。  
借着光，朴圣焄看见渐行渐远的少年藏在礼服下滴落的水滴。

怎么这么傻呢？  
像个宝贝一样藏着不让人看到，冰是会化的呀。  
袖口湿了该多不舒服呢……  
希圣……呀。

【4】  
朴圣焄近日有些繁忙，伴随着成年越来越近的脚步，呈几何倍增长的待处理政务蜂拥而来。他的父王显然希望他能快些全盘接手，好换两口子快点“退休”寄情山水。  
他没了空余的时间，倒也没放下内心那点蠢蠢欲动的好奇心思，只好拜托好友抽空去查。

查李希圣的来历。  
查侍卫长最近奇奇怪怪的各种行为。

Jay回来的时候步履匆忙，很是急促。  
朴圣焄正站在书架边看案卷，听到卫兵通报从案卷上抬起了眼，慢悠悠地问了句：“你查到了？”  
“查到了。不太妙。”Jay伸手端起桌上的茶盏，一口抿了下去，“你要从哪儿开始听？”  
“从希圣哥开始。”  
“额，那我先给你讲个故事……”  
“讲故事？”朴圣焄的眉头皱了皱，“我记得你不是这么拖拉的人。有关系？”  
“很大关系，太有关系了。”他把茶盏往桌上一放，骨瓷相碰，清脆的一声“叮”，就像宴席开始的序曲一般——  
“坐下慢慢说。”朴圣焄准备把他拉到座椅旁。  
“哎来不及，我跟你说，”Jay反手抓住了他的上臂，“你听过人鱼的故事吗？”  
“……人鱼？”年轻的王子皱了皱眉，显然没有立刻理解他的意思。  
“传说大海的王族人鱼一族，人形鱼尾，可以通过法术幻化成人形上岸。他们以空灵的歌声为饵，迷惑人类作为食物。你小时候的版本听到的应该是这样，对吧？”  
“……嗯，我们听的应该是同一个嬷嬷的版本。还有不一样的？”  
“我去了海边，老渔民告诉我，人鱼确实会魔法，确实天生歌声动人。但他们的魔法和人类不一样。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“人鱼的魔法是以自己的性命为代价，等价交换想要获得的东西。”

“比如一双灵活走路的双腿。”

“所以……？”朴圣焄皱着眉头，要开口说话时被竹马按在了桌边堵住了话头——  
“人鱼真的存在，有人也确实要谋反。人鱼是饵，圣焄。”

在两人长大到分别领了肩头责任后，Jay再也没有像小时候这样直接喊过他的名字。  
朴圣焄感激好友的掏心置腹，这已近乎赤裸裸的明示，他明白一直以来潜伏的危险是什么，如今这样摊开在面前，倒也不算惊讶。  
真正让他惊讶的是——  
“人鱼……要变出双腿的话，要付出什么代价呢？”  
“什么样的事情或人，值得人鱼抛弃鱼尾和永生变成凡人？”

“我不知道……”Jay摇摇头，“这是海底发生的事，无人知晓。”  
“我想去问问。”

“我觉得他不会告诉你的。”  
“……那我也要问。”

【5】  
崔侍卫长家的家族聚会固定每年在月圆前夜举行。原是家族内事，没曾想今年宴会来了位大人物。  
朴圣焄到来时，台上舞女跳着不知名外族的舞蹈，厅里已推杯换盏了好一阵子。见他来，众人诡异地沉默了一会，只有主位上的家主侍卫长向他示意，又唤来家仆置办加座。

“既然您来了……”  
“我只是路过，想到今日您生日，顺便来向您祝贺一下。”他笑着打断了对方的客套话，举起桌上的酒杯，琉璃盏在指尖微微转了转，投射在墙上一片五光十色。  
“您知道我大半年前有幸收养了一个孩子，您见过的，叫李希圣。既然您屈尊来了……”  
朴圣焄收敛了些笑意，并未搭腔，只待他再开口。  
“虽然小儿学艺不精，没些拿得出手的东西，但他剑法学得挺快，也请您一起看看指点一下吧。”

朴圣焄看到那人来时有些恍惚。  
这些天来他手头事多，又藏了许多心事，这一眼倒有了一种一眼万年的感觉。

好像……瘦了？  
他这么想着，对上了对方的视线。  
看不出悲喜，没有特别大的波动。  
但朴圣焄诡异地觉得，他好像在向自己摇头，让他快走。

音乐响了。  
是三弦琴，循着音调走势，剑光骤起，凌厉而汹涌。  
快得像风，气势如潮。  
锐利到剑刃刺破黑暗，划出黎明的第一抹光亮。

在李希圣蹲下后拔剑起身的那一刹那，朴圣焄隐隐从他顷刻变换的眼神里懂了——  
什么叫做“人鱼付出的代价”。  
在旁人看不见的桌下，他左手攥紧了自己的衣角揉捏着，在来回踯躅间选择了又一次的沉默。

剑收以后，人被带到了朴圣焄面前。  
李希圣还喘着气，细密的汗珠沿着脸颊和刘海一滴两滴无声滴落在地毯上。  
“……累吗？”朴圣焄轻轻把手上的酒杯放在桌上。  
没听到回复，他把视线从酒杯上转回李希圣的脸，“……值得吗？”他又问。

“……值得。”李希圣的喉结上下动了动，表情严肃而较真，认真到眼睛一瞬不眨。  
“好，我知道了。”他低头，在桌下抚平了下刚才被攥紧的衣角，再抬头时又恢复了平日温润的模样，“上次见面说，之后有时间再聊的，是我疏于联系，改日希圣哥来城里吧，我叫上Jay一起，他才从城外回来，很久没一起聚聚了。”  
“年轻人间交流交流也好。”  
“嗯，您说得对。那就这么定下吧，希圣哥，好吗？”语气恳切而轻柔，让人不忍拒绝。

李希圣拨开了自己眼前那缕散下来挡住了视线的头发，注意到对方笑意并未到眼底。  
他忽然想起了那个在盛夏夜晚很快化掉的冰球，化成了水散落在从王城回到这里的路上，最后消失无踪，好似从未来过这世界上，也从未抓住过什么东西一般被人珍重对待过。  
但他不想像这样。  
他想……  
即使是到变为水汽的那一刹那，或很久以后，也有人可以记得。  
记得他来过，存在过，即便惋惜凡人生命短暂，更多记住的是那个瞬间的回忆。  
潮湿中带一点纯净的甜，像海胆那样剖开真心留给爱人短暂的甘美一样，就够了。

“好。”他朝对方很浅地笑了下，企图把所有的疲惫和骨骼深处不断折断又接连的痛楚掩盖得好好的，不留一丝痕迹。

【6】  
再见是两日后，李希圣跟着侍卫来到了王家的后花园，依然是老地方。  
经过了一整个夏季的烈日拷问和雨水滋养，那些在晚春被修剪掉枝丫的植物反而愈发茂盛地恣意生长起来。  
“长得真好。”他听到了身后的脚步声。  
“嗯，”朴圣焄停在了他身旁，“虽然马上要到落叶的季节了，但现在这样刚好，还能抵挡一些热气，叶子这一生也算值得吧。”  
“这里一直这么热吗？”  
“冬天不会，冬天有厚厚的雪，还会结冰，你面前这片广场等到冬天的时候会变成冰场，大家会在上面滑冰玩。”  
“原来是这样。”  
“你家乡……四季分明吗？”  
李希圣缓慢地眨了眨眼，侧过头看他，“嗯，虽然阳光没有这么好，但天气好的时候，也会像这样，透过植物留下这样的斑驳来。”  
“在海边？”  
李希圣的嘴微张了一点，又合了起来，在朴圣焄以为自己要问下一个问题转化话题时，他终于开了口。轻浅而温柔，像回忆那么遥远，他说：“嗯，在海那边，是好地方。”  
“坐下聊吧，我看你一直抓着腿，是练剑伤到了才痛的吗？”朴圣焄帮他拉开了一旁的椅子半是强硬地把他按了上去。

他捏了捏膝盖的位置，又顺势往下捏了捏小腿胫骨，低着头并没看身旁的小王子，“还好，正常的。”  
朴圣焄到嘴边的话又咽了回去，最后在胸腔里转圜许久，变为了语调诡异抖了一抖而又莫名的一句“希圣哥”。  
“……嗯？”被喊到的人回复了一个单音节，是带一点点软糯的鼻音，轻轻巧巧敲在少年心口的位置，把心房敲得软成了一汪水。  
“如果疼的话，跟我说吧。”他倾身过去帮对方扶住了椅子的扶手，“这里医生更好一些。”  
李希圣手上停了一停，他直起身飞快眨了眨眼，“没事的，不需要医生。”  
“好吧。”阳光透过树叶在他脸上撒下斑驳的痕迹，一时难辨情绪。  
李希圣沉默了一瞬，轻声询问了一句，“圣焄呀，能不能……变个魔法？”  
“嗯？”朴圣焄拿起茶杯的手顿了顿，旋即又放了下来，“好。”

这次是比之前更大的一颗冰球，大约双手捧起的大小，被妥帖放在白瓷盆中。  
李希圣用手指推了推冰球，现下天气已没有那么炎热了，早秋的风带着凉意，冰也化得更慢一点，球在盆里随着手指摆弄滚动着，间或化下一滴水珠来，被指腹妥帖接住。  
“冰化成水，水变成水汽，然后消失在空气中，就像没来过一样。”他摆弄着冰球，这会儿盆子里已有了薄薄一层水。  
“不是的。”朴圣焄在他手边放了一块叠好的擦手巾，“那样的话，连呼吸里都全是冰存在的痕迹才对。”  
接触到对方投来的视线，那杏圆眼里一瞬间划过的意外被顺利捕捉，朴圣焄笑得一如往常的模样：“你要相信，存在本身，是因为存在而存在，不是为了消失而存在。”  
“如果有些人，生来就是为了消失呢？”  
“嗯……那就用魔法不让他消失？”  
少年人眉宇间跃动着希望与勇气的模样，李希圣知道他生得好看，在擅长的事上露出一往无前自信的模样时更是光芒万丈，就好像天地之间，天大地大，少年意气风发，即便晓得前路艰险千山万水，也能笃定得到天下的模样。  
他掩不住嘴角的笑意，又不想让对方知道，只好在对方柔和得完全没有棱角的笑容里扭开头去，不让朴圣焄看到。

“所以哥如果有什么烦心事的话，来找我就好啦，可以轻松解决掉。”朴圣焄把擦手巾递给他，“一定第一个来找我。记住小朴无所不能，而且在哥的事情上，一定放最优先级处理。”  
李希圣沉默了一下，接过对方递来的手巾，“有点复杂，不是很好处理。”  
“比如……？”  
“比如……”他把擦手巾重新叠好放在面前，“在意的人，不在意你？”  
“或者说，你用全部换来的东西，被人觉得一文不值？”

朴圣焄碰了碰已经化了小半的冰球，这回把冰球变成了一座山的模样。  
“……我很小的时候，”他轻而坚定地开口，“母亲曾经给我讲过一个故事，说海底深处的人鱼哭的时候，眼泪是会变成珍珠的。哭的时候越伤心，结成的珍珠成色就越好。有些商人为了珍珠能卖出好价钱，就不停地伤人鱼的心，好换更大的金砖回来。我母亲问过我，如果我是商人，第一次遇到了人鱼，和她一见钟情还带回了家，接下来会怎么做。”  
“我说我不想要珍珠，如果我在最开始选择了把他带回自己家，那我想要的就只是他而已。”  
他给李希圣面前的茶杯蓄满了红茶，“希圣哥的宝贝永远是哥的宝贝，你觉得值得，那不管谁说不值，它都是世界上对你来说最值得的，你只管去争取就好，其他的不用管。”  
茶壶又被放回了桌上，短暂的短兵相接，喑哑一声，伴随着朴圣焄压低的声音，“这么说的话，我也是曾经捡到过珍珠的幸运儿呢。”  
李希圣准备拿起茶杯的手僵了僵，他扭头看年纪稍小的一方，对方刚好抿了一口奶泡，舌头灵巧地上下一舔消灭了嘴唇上的奶泡痕迹，表情无辜又天真，下一秒咽下去后露出了洁白又整齐的牙，笑着仿佛是冬日林间的太阳一般对他说：“我很擅长把重要的东西捡回来。”

【7】  
李希圣醒来时已是早间，屋里稍有些凉。靠窗的位置摆着昨天的那盆冰山，很是奇妙，自下午圣焄又碰过以后便再没有化过。他刚打算开门去寻朴圣焄讲这个好消息，迎面差点撞上串门来的Jay。  
他晓得这位，几乎可以算得上是和朴圣焄从小一条开裆裤穿到大的朋友，说是亲信中的亲信也不为过。  
“早，Jay。”  
“早，哥，关门说。”Jay闪身进门，顺手直接关上了门，“我想问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你腿还痛吗？昨天圣焄跟我说，让我去找找这方面的医生来着。”  
“就为了这个？”李希圣噗地笑了一声，靠在身后的书柜上，“真没有什么大事，我只是坐久了腿麻捏几下而已。”

“哥。”Jay站直了一些，约莫刚好离他一米开外的距离。  
“怎么了？”大约是感觉到氛围有些不对，他收敛了一些笑意，站直了一些，连带表情也跟着严肃了起来。  
“你花了什么代价换来了的？”  
“……我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“别装了，哥。我都知道。”

“3月春雷响起时，海边连下了四天的雨，大潮汛吞了好几条渔船，退潮时渔民发现了你，是不是？”  
“他们报官，说天降异象，送来了个脚上带蹼的怪物，地方长要把你抓起来火刑祭天，你被崔叔截下带回了京城，对不对？”  
“你一直都知道崔叔想找机会谋反，即使这样你还是听他的安排一次又一次进宫里来，是吗？”  
“你站哪边，哥？”

李希圣就这么看着Jay，年纪稍小一些的弟弟右手握在剑柄上，攥得指关节都有些发白。  
是防御者的姿势。  
并没有完全信任的意思。

“……是。”他再开口时语气是一贯的平缓，眼睛甚至没有眨一下便给了干脆的答案，显然并不想再做隐瞒，“法术刚施完时不会直接变成现在这样，最开始需要一点一点慢慢从尾椎把鱼尾的骨头全部折断打碎，再施法术拼接排列成两列。这一步需要点时间，大约……几个月吧。等躺在那里把骨头重新拼好，才能开始施展法术，去掉鱼鳞，把鱼尾变成两条腿，等有了两条腿的雏形，就能走路了。但脚蹼需要多走路才能退化，就是在那时候被村民们看见了。”平淡地像在讲别人的故事一样。  
“……很痛吗？希圣哥。”  
“大概是出生到现在从来没这么痛过的感觉。”他挠了挠头，老实蹦出了一句形容。  
Jay往门口的方向挪了一步，挡在了门口，“你付出了什么代价，为了谁要这么做？”  
“记忆，我丢了记忆，刚巧是想要找的人的，那段记忆。”他双手撑在背后书架上，有些大的睡衣套在身上显得整个人更瘦了些，“这么大的世界，好难找啊，Jay。”  
“但你还会找下去。”  
“嗯。”他点头，眼神里依然装满了坚定，“直到变成泡沫为止。”

【8】  
朴圣焄安排了城里的事务，独自来到了海边。  
海浪按着自己的节奏拍打着海岸线，天色有些阴沉，看起来暴风雨即将来临。  
“是你自己出来，还是我把海面冻住了你自己出来？”他声音不大，几乎可以算是克制，“你不说话，那我就动手了。”  
沿岸的海浪在顷刻之间被冻结，冰向天际快速延伸。  
“停手。你要问什么，年轻人。”  
“您来了。”朴圣焄踩上冰面，往来人的方向靠近了一些，“我来问问，您当时问他要了些什么代价。”  
“哦？”  
“这里，你也拿走了一些，是吗？”他歪着脑袋，指了指自己太阳穴的方向，看上去随意而放松，眼神里却满是危险的光。  
“你只是要个肯定的答案来佐证你的猜测，不是吗？”  
朴圣焄突然笑了，他在冰面上张开了双臂，像体型纤长而极具攻击性的鱼鹰张开翅膀准备狩猎那样，“我就说……怎么会这样。”  
海面厚重的冰层忽然转变了方向，尖锐的冰刃向上扩张，将浮于水面的那位围了个透心凉。  
“我想起来我还有些急事没处理，等急事处理完我还得来请教您一些问题。那之前……麻烦您就这样先将就下吧。”他回头最后看了冰雕一眼，翻身上马。

【9】  
王城正在经历动荡。  
权臣串谋，兵临城下。  
好在朴圣焄临行前做了准备，Jay带着人马驻守城墙，堪堪守到了他回城。  
先抵达的是冰凉的雪花，在十月末，乌云充当了太阳的面纱，随后细碎而密集的小雪珠掉了漫天，几分钟后雪势变大，逐渐成了鹅毛的大小。  
李希圣在看到又一片雪花飘到Jay眉毛上后实在没有忍住，扑哧笑了一声：“你这样真的很像提前变老。”  
“别开我玩笑了哥，正穿铠甲呢来不及抹掉，不好动。”  
“我知道，我帮你弄，你别动。”他伸手替年纪小一些的抹去眉毛上的雪，“好大的雪，等12月还会更大吗？”  
“也许都没这个大，毕竟……”正被前后卫兵围住更换重型铠甲的人费力用下巴朝城外的方向努了一下，“你看，雪的主人来了。”

遥远地，在一片逐渐变白的天地里，一身黑衣的人骑着马飞奔而来，沿途两侧以冰开道，隔出了一条完整的道来。  
“给殿下开门，准备甲，快准备他的甲，快点。”Jay向两旁的卫兵挥了挥手，“我说你们，快点行吗我都站多久了套个甲怎么这么慢呢？”

【10】  
李希圣跑下塔楼时，刚好遇上下马的朴圣焄。  
小王子抿了抿嘴，屏退了所有的卫兵，把喘着气的人拉到了城墙边的角落里。  
“你去哪儿了？”他那一脸正经的希圣哥微皱着眉头，“你走之后他们就反了，Jay挡了他们好几天，眼看……”  
“我知道，都知道。”  
“……知道什么？”  
朴圣焄笑了笑，脸颊有些不知是不是被冷风吹就的微红，“现在好像来不及说完，我就挑重点讲吧。”

“我可以让冰不化了。”  
“还有， 我可以用冰把泡沫完整冻住，就像帮海岸线冻住海浪那样。”  
“所以哥，成为安定的海岸线吧，海浪会一直追随你不让你走的。”

得亏李希圣大约在某些事情上确实是和朴圣焄电波频率类似，他好像是听懂了，但又有些不可置信，于是试探性地问了一句：“圣焄你……到底要讲什么？”  
“去城堡里等我，马上就回来，那之后再说。”朴圣焄把肩上的披风往他身上罩，“你会怕冷吗？”  
“还行……？太冷会想冬眠，哦不是，想睡觉。”  
“那就去城堡里好好睡一觉，冬眠也行。”朴圣焄把人往城堡的方向推了一步，又突然想起了什么似的，从背后轻轻揽肩抱住了李希圣，“赶了这么多天路都没遇上个活人，哥让我感受下人间温暖吧。”  
四周的卫兵面面相觑，李希圣圆睁着眼抿了下嘴，随后微微侧过了一些头喊他：“圣焄呐。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，突然想叫叫你的名字。”

朴圣焄在他背后笑了笑，突然黏黏糊糊地在他耳边喊了一声“希圣哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“希圣哥。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“希圣哥。”  
“怎么了嘛？圣焄呐。”  
“谢谢你先来到这里。”  
“嗯？”李希圣偏过点头看他。  
“都没让我有机会找你。”

“……哦。”年长一些的那个在听懂了之后迅速扭开头抿了抿嘴，尝试着表情管理想要把上扬的嘴角下压无果，倒是被弟弟又箍紧了一点，像是一幅不愿让他逃的样子，“哥不表示点其他的吗？”  
“那……”他挣了开来，把一旁卫兵手上捧着的配剑递给了朴圣焄，“趁天气冷在下雪，把外面的人都赶跑吧，一起。”还没等小的那个反驳，就拉着人上了城楼，“走，上去你的位置吧。”

【您好，狗血正文已经结束了，这里是完全不重要的沙雕碎片剧场TMI时间（别当真可以不看的，网骗型沙雕番外】  
/1/  
朴圣焄有玩冰雪的魔法特技是遗传自他母亲。  
据说朴妈妈当年是因为冰上滑冰姿势优美，特效（甚至有自带BGM）过于好看，被朴爸爸一眼相中猛烈开展直球追求，甚至学了双人花滑来追求她才搞到手。  
朴妈妈高兴的时候身后会出现很多胡乱飞舞的小雪花，摸起来是带点暖的，她很喜欢小孩子，朴圣焄小时候因为长得过于可爱，经常在妈妈怀里看到很多小雪花，玩多了自己就会操控小雪花了。  
/2/  
朴圣焄玩冰块的魔法时好时坏很像定时炸弹。  
比如李希圣房间里那座小冰山就算在三伏天都不会化，但去年城里夏季烟花大会时请竹马Jay小将军运送冰球时冰球化了一地水，甚至差点让Jay小将军走了好几步滑步才稳住没在民众面前扑gai  
/3/  
朴圣焄曾经小心翼翼问过李希圣，人鱼变成了人，泡水后会变回人鱼吗？  
希圣当时回答他：【会啊，只要想，就可以。】  
自那次回答之后朴圣焄在每个李希圣洗澡的时间里都很忧心忡忡，生怕自家浴池装不下美人鱼或是鱼从管道溜掉。有天他实在忍不住打开了浴室门，发现他希圣哥泡澡时好好两条大长腿在浴池里晃悠，一激动手上魔法泄露，冷气熏得本来泡澡泡的舒舒服服的某人重感冒并拒绝和他同一房间一周，美其名曰感冒会传染不能睡一起。  
/4/  
李希圣的鱼尾巴不太露出来，事实上自从在三伏天也被按在椅子上做艾灸之后膝盖并不怎么痛了，当然也可能是因为骨头完全长好了的缘故。而且更重要的是，朴圣焄家哪儿哪儿都是淡水，之前有次朴圣焄试图往喷泉池里引海水，因为天气炎热水量蒸发大，分分钟结晶堵住了喷水口，美其名曰“想要逗希圣哥开心”结果被希圣吐槽“不如定期给浴池换个海水浴，可是你又要担心下水管道把人带走，就算了吧别折腾了。”之后作罢。  
虽然，李希圣还是最喜欢海水和岛礁。  
不过现在到了夏天，他也挺喜欢朴圣焄每天变出来讨他开心的小冰球的。  
/5/  
李希圣比朴圣焄虚长那么一点点，朴妈妈单方面决定两个人成年礼一起办。  
那会儿李希圣已经能自己单手扣袖扣了，不过挨不住弟弟装得可怜兮兮的眼光还是请朴圣焄代了劳。  
朴圣焄替他扣领扣时嘴里不知是抱怨还是赞扬，念叨着“希圣哥你学东西也太快了。”被对方眨巴着大眼睛回了一句“还好吧……？还有很多要学的呢。”  
大概是他表情认真得可爱，朴小王子笑得像朵向阳花，“不着急，那之前我很乐意代劳。”  
/6/  
李希圣其实还是记不起自己丢失的那部分记忆。有次宴会后被灌多了酒问起，朴圣焄也只是给他拿了解酒药和热毛巾，冠冕堂皇说一句“反正哥知道自己不会变成泡沫会好好活着就行了”作为了结。  
他本就不是强要知道答案，现下生活令人满意，他没有再继续追问的必要。  
对朴圣焄来说就不是这样了。  
他总不能告诉他希圣哥，故事的开始是他和Jay打赌夏天也能冻住海面上去滑冰，谁曾想一不小心魔法不稳定失了效，他掉进海里被那会还是人鱼的李希圣救了吧？  
听起来就颜面尽失一点都不优雅的样子，他才不要在希圣哥面前自毁形象。  
/7/  
朴圣焄和李希圣之间有很多不为人知的暗号。  
王城里人人都知道李希圣学习能力很好，人聪明又认真，学什么都一点就通很快上手。在他来到这座人类城市的第二年，甚至已经可以做到帮朴圣焄处理政务的程度，只是有时会犯天秤座纠结病，一个人关在书房里纠结到临近熬夜。  
每当这个时候，朴圣焄都会放出些冷气来，有次冻得在和李希圣讨论政务的Jay开门抱怨了著名的“好了好了我这就走了明天再和希圣哥讨论不行吗？”言论。  
朴圣焄隔天听到王城里议论他小心眼醋精向日葵的言论之后特地和一旁黑眼圈有些鼻音的Jay致歉打招呼：“不好意思啊，我们俩只是说好了，如果他熬夜的话就降个温提醒他快点睡觉。”  
“你们这什么奇葩暗号？”  
“因为鱼到冬天会冬眠。”朴圣焄眯着眼，一脸得志的表情。

-end-


End file.
